wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SolZen321
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Greetings Greetings SolZen321, Glad to have you aboard! We hope you take a look around and check out the various articles here on the WH40K Homebrew Wiki. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, be sure to send me a message on my [[User talk:Algrim Whitefang|'talk page']. Be sure to sign your name below the comment, by clicking on the ~ key four times..like this: ~~~~, that way it'll leave your name, so I know who sent me the message. Happy editing and enjoy your time here! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 19:19, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Sandbox and Artwork Greetings once again, I took the liberty of adding a Sandbox page under your Profile tab on your user page. Here, you can post articles and utilize this page as a rough draft for your new articles. Then you can cut-and-paste the info when your ready to publish them and share them with the community. Also, if you'd like some artwork for any of your articles you can request it from myself or my brother Achilles Prime. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 19:19, May 20, 2018 (UTC) One Last Thing Hey there, Just one last thing, if you migrate any article from the fanon over to this wiki, be sure to go back the fanon and post the at the top of your article to ensure that they admins over there, remove it. We don't want to get in trouble for violating wikia community policy for violating self-plagiarism rules. Thanks for your understanding. If you need any further assistance, be sure to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks! Take care bud! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 19:22, May 20, 2018 (UTC) P.S. I'll also be sure to get around and re-add your artwork after I remake it. Just remind me of what we used for the icon, and I'll be sure to whip something up for ya. Thanks! Welcome Your welcome man, and if you need help migrating anything over, just ask. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 19:29, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Stories As there is no infobox required when writing a story for your Chapter, just ensure you add the Property and Construction tag at the top of your story article. When your finished, be sure to add the appropriate categories (Example: Imperium, Space Marines, Stories). If you want, you can also make a separate category for your Chapter (just add Iron Blood under the categories). Have fun! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 18:59, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Iron Blood